


Firmly Grasp It

by TheFunk



Series: Monsta X Drabbles [4]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Butts, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, ISAC, ISAC 2017, M/M, Pet Names, Wonho loves Changkyun's butt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-06 22:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10345530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFunk/pseuds/TheFunk
Summary: During the 2017 ISACs, Hoseok spends a little time thinking about how much he loves his boyfriend's butt.





	

Hoseok sighed as he stared out at the sea of other idols. They didn’t have any competitions for another hour or so, and the Seventeen members were off doing something, so he was a little bored. Sure, he had his members with him, but he saw them everyday. And if he couldn’t indulge in his favorite pastime, what was the point?

All he wanted to do right now, was play with his boyfriend’s butt. It sounded dirty, but it really wasn’t. Changkyun had probably the best butt in kpop. He might be a little biased, but it was true. It was a cute little bubble butt. It was squishy and soft, and it fit perfectly in Hoseok’s hands.

He loved squeezing it. His favorite was when Changkyun wasn’t looking, because he could scare him a little at the same time. Changkyun would always jump straight up, twirling to face him. He always looked so offended too, eyes wide and mouth open in shock. It was the cutest, funniest face, and Hoseok just wanted to kiss him all over.

Hotel rooms were always the best. He loved when he’d come out of the shower to find Changkyun already ready for bed. He’d always be dressed in one of Hoseok’s large shirts and a pair of tight boxer briefs, material stretched tightly across his ass. It was a gorgeous sight to behold. To know that that boy on the bed, was lying there, waiting for him before he went to bed. That he was the only one who’d get to see him like that.

He laid on his stomach, thinking more about his baby boy. Sometimes, Hoseok would stand there just holding onto Changkyun’s butt. Changkyun used to make fun of him for it, would call him a pervert, but after time he got used to it. It wasn’t a perverted thing for Hoseok at all, it was more of a comfort thing. By holding on, he knew that Changkyun was close to him, that he was with him. But to be honest, he also just really liked to touch Changkyun’s butt.

He jolted when he felt a slap against his butt. He looked behind him and saw that it was Changkyun, beginning to drum a beat against his cheeks. He chuckled, laying his head onto his arms. Changkyun was drumming enthusiastically, even humming a little tune to go with it. He paused momentarily to rest his head on Hoseok’s butt, which made him chuckle again.

He felt Changkyun squeeze tightly a few times, as if he were massaging him. It reminded him of how he would usually do the same to Changkyun late at night. It made him feel a little warm inside. Here was Changkyun, shamelessly playing with his butt in front of so many people, probably a hundred Monbebe’s had cameras trained on them.

He must love Hoseok’s butt a lot.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it, let me know what you think :3


End file.
